


home

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Find is home, Homophobia, Minor Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff/Emporio Ivankov, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Pride, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, reiju is a good sister
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: [ModernAU] La famille va pas toujours avec les liens de sang.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Emporio Ivankov & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Reiju & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est de la faute d'un défi - Situation 27 : Perso A sort avec perso sexe opposé pour cacher son homosexualité.  
> Je suis peut-être partie un peu loin. On remercie Brume31 pour la correction !

La musique du club était si forte qu’elle semblait résonner dans l’entièreté de son corps, corps qui dansait au milieu de bien d’autres sur la piste de danse. Il se fichait des torses et des bassins qui se collaient aux siens de temps en temps. Il n’était là que pour profiter de l’ambiance et de la sensation. 

Cette sensation d’être à sa place. _D’être accepté._

_Rien n’était chaleureux ici. C’était sa putain de maison mais tout était aussi froid que le cadavre de sa mère, paix à son âme._

Ici, sur cette piste noire, il pouvait voir les couples s’embrasser et danser comme si le monde n’existait plus. Il pouvait voir des corps similaires s’approcher et s’apprivoiser. Se plaire et se toucher. Se désirer et se séparer. 

_La voix de son père se plaignant des lois pour les droits homosexuels, pardon les droits de ces aberrations, avec celles de ses frères riant aux insultes et horreurs que leur paternel pouvait dire. Son regard bleu croisa celui de sa sœur et il vit clairement le soupir qu’elle tentait de cacher._

Un corps musculeux se colla au sien, accompagné de mains fortes sur ses hanches. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cette force sous-entendue, les muscles dans son dos, le bassin contre ses fesses. Il paraît qu’il devrait. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait ça. La chaleur d’un corps masculin contre le sien. 

_Pudding était magnifique. Douce et forte à la fois. Pleine de caractère et de bon sens. Une pâtissière. Il était plus qu’étonné que son père accepte qu’il épouse une chef, même si elle était la fille d’une énième grande famille. Il n’aurait pas put rêver mieux comme future femme. Si il en avait voulu une._

Son regard perçu la main d’Ivankov lui faire un geste. Une légère caresse sur les mains puissantes sur son bassin plus tard, il s’échappa de la foule dansante comme s’il nageait au milieu de l’eau. Le patron des lieux s’excusa pour la gêne occasionnée, et la perte d’un très beau parti, mais ils avaient besoin d’aide en cuisine. Son sourire sembla rassurer le violet qui le remercia avant qu’ils ne se dirigent ensemble vers la deuxième partie de l’établissement. 

_Pudding et lui se voyaient régulièrement, que ce soit pour des rendez-vous ou des réunions entre les familles prestigieuses. Il ne supportait pas les soirées mondaines mais discuter de cuisine avec sa fiancée était un bonheur. Qu’importe que ses frères rient à cela. Qu’importe que son père les regarde d’un œil mauvais._

Zeff était un vieux de la vieille comme on disait. Mais il avait l’habitude maintenant, alors il ne s’offusqua pas des insultes et des remarques sur son soit-disant retard. Le tablier enfilé, il reprit rapidement sa place de sous-chef dans les cuisines du Baratie. 

_« Encore c’te ‘’pride’’. J’en ai marre de voir ces **choses** à longueur de temps. »  
« Y en a qu’une seule par an tu sais Niji.. » soupira-t-il.  
« Déjà trop. » râla son jeune frère en zappant pour finalement tomber sur une chaîne de découvertes. « Ces monstres de la nature devraient même pas exister. »_

Ivankov et Zeff formaient un couple étrange mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Pour lui, ils étaient peut-être d’un extrême à l’autre mais ils étaient un des couples les plus durables qu’il connaissait. Et sain surtout. Même si l’un est un travesti tenant une boîte de nuit ouverte seulement aux LGBT+ et que l’autre était un chef de restaurant psychorigide et caractériel. 

Il était bien plus à sa place dans cet établissement double que dans sa foutue maison. 

_« T’sais, faut vraiment être foutu pour aimer se prendre une queue dans le cul. » commença Ichiji un soir, alors que la télé diffusait une scène gay d’il ne savait plus quel show.  
« P’tain t’as raison. » fit un de ses frères. « Dégénéré qu’ils sont. »  
« Change de chaîne fils. Je n’ai pas demandé à voir des anomalies. »_

Il ne put retourner à l’étage du dessous que bien des heures plus tard. Bon Clay lui fit un immense sourire avant de s’approcher de lui alors qu’il descendait les escaliers de services. Le brun se mit à parler à toute allure, et même s’il avait l’habitude, il n’arrivait pas à mettre tous les mots dans l’ordre. Au bout de quelques minutes, son camarade lui prit simplement la main pour lui présenter le bar et pointer du doigt un homme qui, d’après ce qu’il avait pu comprendre, l’attendait. 

_« J’te jure, best baise de ma vie c’tte meuf. Si serrée qu’on aurait dit une vierge. »  
« Rien ne vaut une chatte. » rit Yonji. « J’pourrai passer ma vie dans une femme bordel. »  
« Vous êtes écœurant. » déclara simplement Reiju. Et il ne pouvait qu’être de son avis. _

L’homme au bar, buvant un verre ambré, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ce gars avait voulu l’attendre mais il n’allait pas lui foutre un lapin. Ce gars, des cheveux verts bordel mais d’où ça sortait cette couleur de cheveux, l’avait attendu pendant les trois heures où il avait été dans les cuisines. Même s’il n’était pas des plus présentable à l’instant, entre la sueur dû à la piste et à la cuisine, il allait au moins lui parler quelques minutes. 

_« Toi et Pudding vous l’avez fait ? » demanda perversement Niji, bavant presque.  
« Non. »  
« Elle te résiste p’tit frère ? T’sais tu forces un coup et elle sera très heureuse de ta queue dans sa chatte. »  
« C’est un viol Ichiji. »  
« Meh. Devoir conjugal. » répondirent ses deux aînés en coeur. _

L’homme, Zoro, était très appétissant pour n’importe quel homme dans la boîte. Il pouvait le dire à cause des nombreux regards qui passaient sur le corps musclé de son vis-à-vis. Mais les yeux bruns restaient sur lui, et uniquement lui, ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils discutèrent très peu à vrai dire avant que le vert ne lui propose d’aller chez lui. Et il ne put refuser à l’idée. 

_« Tu ne m’aimes pas, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Voyons Pudding, darling, bien sûr que je - »  
« Sanji.. » la coupa-t-il, petit sourire triste aux lèvres._

Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, littéralement. Ils n’avaient jamais eu aussi faim de quelqu’un avant ce soir. Les mains brûlaient les peaux sur leur passage, rendant chaque caresse comme une plaisante torture. Il n’avait aucune idée d’à quel moment son haut était parti, ni même celui de l’autre homme. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient finit dans le lit de celui-ci. 

Il savait juste que les mains fortes laisseraient des marques sur ses hanches. Que la chaleur du corps au dessus du sien semblait le brûler et l’embraser à la fois. Que les mouvements puissants en lui lui faisait perdre la tête. Que Zoro, bordel Zoro, semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. 

Il dormit dans des bras masculins cette nuit-là. Épuisé et satisfait. 

_« Tu ne m’aimes pas, pas comme ça. » Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors il ne répondit rien.  
« Ce n’est pas grave Sanji. C’est un mariage arrangé, nous ne l’avons pas choisi. » sourit-elle, mais il pouvait voir la tristesse. Au bout de trois ans de fiançailles, bien sûr qu’il pouvait la voir. « Je ne veux pas non plus de tout ça tu sais.. »_

Ils se revirent plusieurs fois. A la boîte ou au restaurant principalement. Des fois chez le jeune policier. Ce n’était pas vraiment des rendez-vous. Ce n’était pas vraiment une relation purement sexuelle. Mais il appréciait ça. Ça le changeait des soirées mondaines de plus en plus présentes en cette saison. 

_« Tu travailles au dessus des pédales ? » le questionna Yonji, un soir.  
« Au moins ils sont à leur place ! » s’amusa son père, faisant rire une grande partie de l’assemblée. Lui se tût. _

Sauf qu’un soir, Pudding se présenta au restaurant. Avec ses frères. Alors que Zoro était là également. Il n’était pas sorti de la cuisine une seule fois, ni même pour saluer sa fiancée ou pour saluer le vert. Sauf qu’il entendait sa famille parler du restaurant, parler de la cuisine, parler de la boîte. Parler de lui. Il ne remerciera jamais assez Carne et Patty pour n’avoir fait aucuns commentaires sur sa double vie. Il se sentait assez minable comme ça. 

_« Tu es fiancé. » lui avait déclaré Zoro au téléphone, bien bien plus tard.  
« Arrangé. »  
« Tu es FI-AN-CE. »  
Ouais. Et il n’avait jamais voulu l’être pensa-t-il en regardant la fumée de sa cigarette._

Il était étonné que le vert veuille toujours le voir après ça. Même s’il lui avait expliqué la situation. Il était étonné que Zeff se moque de ses excuses quand aux propos de sa famille sur la boîte, sur ses camarades, sur son compagnon. Il était étonné qu’Ivankov ne lui fasse qu’un sourire triste avant que tous ses collègues de la boîte ne lui fasse un énorme câlin groupé. 

Il pleura silencieusement dans leurs bras. Parce que c’était sa place. Sa famille. 

_« Tu devrais partir. » avait dit sa sœur un soir, alors qu’ils étaient tout deux dans le jardin.  
« Tu devrais aussi. »_

Ses fiançailles avec Pudding furent annulées. Aucuns des deux ne savaient pourquoi. Puis Reiju lui apprit que la famille Charlotte était en disgrâce parce que leur fils aîné s’était marié avec un jeune homme. Un influenceur – youtubeur qui se fichait bien des répercutions. Pudding avait juste ris en connaissant la raison, avant de lui souhaiter de trouver le bonheur. Et il avait répondu de faire de même. 

_« Tu penses que maman en aurait eu quelque chose à faire ? » avait-t-il demandé à Reiju.  
« Non. Elle voulait qu’on soit heureux. » sourit-elle, nostalgique. Avant que ce sourire ne disparaisse. « On ne l’est pas. »  
Non. Ils ne l’étaient pas. _

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Les hurlements de son père. Les insultes et le dégoût de ses frères. L’air désolé de sa sœur. Son renvoi de la maison familial. Les nombreux souvenirs de sa mère à l’intérieur de cette maison qu’il ne pouvait plus visiter. Le fait que Reiju reste. Le fait que la presse ai mis en première page une photo de lui embrassant Zoro à la sorti de son travail. Le fait qu’il n’avait aucune nouvelle de ce dernier. 

_« Tu es une pédale ! Une abomination ! Sors de chez moi ! » « Tu n’es pas mon fils. » « Quelle honte ! » « Suceur de queue dégage ! » « Garage à bite ! »_

Son doigt appuya machinalement sur le numéro de fixe de Zeff et Ivankov. Il n’eut même pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, de toute façon à travers les larmes il n’aurait pas pu, pathétique qu’il était, pour qu’il entende les deux voix masculines et que celles-ci lui disent de rentrer à la maison. 

Zeff n’était pas dans les démonstrations d’affections, mais ce n’était pas grave. Les bras de son compagnon faisait parfaitement l’affaire autour de leur élève. Ou fils adoptif. Ils avaient veillés sur Sanji comme Sora l’avait voulu avant sa mort. Le regard bleu se posa sur lui et il ne put que se perdre dans la détresse du plus jeune. Tant pis s’il n’était pas démonstratif. Il rejoint rapidement son partenaire et le jeune homme. 

« T’es à la maison Eggplant. »  
« Tout va bien Candy. Tout va bien. » 

Il dormit seul ce soir là. Mais il dormit à sa place. 

Et au réveil, il vit deux messages sur son téléphone. 

_« Désolé, j’viens de voir le journal. T’es ok ? » Zoro  
« Je nous ai trouvé un truc non loin du Baratie, je te rejoins au restaurant avec nos affaires. » Reiju._


End file.
